


it's you, it's you, it's all for you

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU- High School Sweethearts, AU- high school, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-up to 18, Biting, Bruising, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a gymnast, Fluff, Gymnast Eddie is bendy, M/M, Minor Drug Use, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie has a sexy car, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Out, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Unsafe Sex, if there’s anything that I missed plz tell me!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: Richie picks Eddie up for a late night ride.Sometimes nothing is better than a cool, spring night with the top down, under a blanket of stars.Having the the love of your life under your arm is a nice bonus.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	it's you, it's you, it's all for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bimmyshrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/gifts).



> READ THE TAGS! If there is something you don't like, DON'T READ! :)  
> Title is from the song "Video Games" by Lana del Rey.  
> Little story that came to mind about a bendy twink and his protective boyfriend who happens to have a sweet car. Inspired by [this ask](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/post/616569912796872704/more-katie-oo-thirst-for-you-just-like), and a gift for the queen of Reddie herself, bimmyshrug, thank you for everything you've ever written <3  
> 

_May 14th, 1986_

Spring is finally blooming in Derry. After what had felt like an endless winter, the weather finally started to shift and the air got warmer. Of course, there was still the occasional gust of chilly, northern air, but patrons of the city had already started to elect for shorts over jeans, tee shirts instead of hoodies. With the spring current, new leaves were starting to bud on otherwise barren trees, tiny pockets of life reaching towards the sky; though most of the trees were still rather empty looking, the hint of green did much in elevating the mood of the town.

Richie Tozier is partial to skipping school on days such as today. The weather is too grand to be wasted sitting in an uncomfortable desk, watching the clock count down the wasted moments of his life. He is one for seizing the moment, making every day the best it can be, and even though his perfectly neurotic boyfriend disagrees with his attendance record, Richie thinks he secretly likes it when Richie drops by his gymnastics class unannounced to watch him.

Eddie had been in gymnastics since middle school. His lithe frame and bendy body made him the perfect gymnast, dancing and twirling through the air with such an effortless grace. Richie remembers the first time they had gymnastics in gym at school. Eddie had gotten onto the balance beam and bounced along it with an ease that silenced the whole class.

Richie thinks that was the moment he knew Eddie was the love of his life.

Of course, Eddie trying to explain to his mother that he wanted to do such a “death defying” sport had not been easy. He went about it strategically, placing little hints here and there in casual conversation. By the time they reached high school, and Eddie actually had a chance to join the gymnastics team, she had caught onto his little charade and shot the idea down immediately.

‘“Eddie Bear that is not safe,”’ Eddie would recite to Richie the next day in class, imitating his mothers out of breath speech perfectly. ‘“What would happen to you if you broke your arm? You’d have to wear a humiliating cast for a _whole year, Eddie.”’_ Richie would laugh because it almost seemed too ridiculous to him, his own parents always being the exact opposite of Sonia’s tyrannic parenting techniques, but he could tell Eddie was hurt. Richie could see through Eddie in a way that no one else did; he knew the boy was brave, but he knew he was scared, too.

‘“Why don’t you just lie?”’ Richie had offered through bites of granola bar. Eddie had told him it wasn’t polite to talk with his mouth open. Richie stuck his tongue out at him, earning him a gag.

‘“I guess, but what if she found out? Richie, she’d kill me, fuck, she’d kill _you_ because she’d know you were the one who mentioned it. Man, Rich, she would know, she’d see right through our shit.’” Eddie was starting to panic, and Richie hated to see him this way, he wanted nothing more than to be able to silence the voice inside his head.

“‘Well, what if you took a free period at the end of the day? You could leave and go to class, and she’d think you were still in school. You’d get home at the same time, she probably wouldn’t even notice.”’

So that’s what Eddie did, because even to Richie, (who thought all of his ideas were rather good), it was a pretty damn good idea. Eddie continued to do chores at home for little bits of cash, and would help out neighbors with projects during the summer to earn extra money. Richie would help out when he could, giving Eddie some of his own allowance to help him cover the class fee, which Eddie always argued initially, but took gratefully when Richie said he was going to just throw the money in the trash if Eddie didn’t want it.

That’s where Richie is headed now, on this perfectly wonderful spring day, the top down on his black Porsche. He cranks the radio and speeds fifteen over the limit, but he doesn’t really care because he feels _alive._ When he gets to Eddies studio, he parks in the back, like he always does, hidden in case Sonia happened to drive past and see his car sticking out like a sore thumb. He hops over the door frame and walks to the back entrance, where Eddie has dutifully left a rock in the door to prop it open for him. Sneaking inside, he heads to the main viewing area of the floor, where he spots Eddie immediately in the group.

He especially loves watching Eddie in class because of those little outfits he wears. Today he has on simple black shorts, up to his mid-thigh, and a tight black shirt that shows off his refined muscles. Richie smiles to himself as he takes a seat and watches practice start.

Eddie catches his eye at one point, winking at him, and Richie waves. He leans his long legs against the bleacher seats, his black jeans ripped in more places than he can count. He figures they’re basically shorts for how much skin shows through. Today he’s wearing a mint green button up with coconuts and monkey faces on it, one of Eddies favorites.

Richie watches as his class starts to warm up, stretching and skipping across the blue padding. Even though there are plenty of other pretty sights in the class, Richie’s eyes never stray from watching Eddie. He always starts out his stretching the same, lifting his arms into the air before completely bending in half at the waist to touch his toes. Richie has always suspected that he has his back to Richie on purpose when he does this, because the view of his ass is something that always makes Richie’s skin flush. Then he goes into a leg stretch, reaching out and touching his toes with each hand before effortlessly moving into the splits.

Eddie tried teaching Richie how to do the splits once, he had to walk like he had a watermelon between his legs for a week.

Finally, he stretches his back, leaning forward on his knees, in a position that Richie is plenty familiar with. Eddie assumed a similar position the first time they had fucked. He told Richie he had done research on some of the best positions to make your first time hurt less, which made Richie laugh because who the fuck let this kid be so damn _cute?_ They had taken it slow, Richie leaning his body over Eddie and kissing the back of his neck, Eddie gripping the bed beneath him as he moved with Richie’s hips. It was almost instant how much Eddie liked to be dominated in bed, and equally as apparent how much Richie liked to dominate. Richie pushed Eddie’s head down into the pillows and smacked his ass hard enough to leave red silhouettes, and Eddie had cum with an ecstasy laced scream into his pillow. Richie was not far after, thrusting into Eddie’s tight ass until he was cumming as well, filling Eddie up nice and full.

They fucked everyday for two weeks after that.

Richie worried that Eddie would become sore after all the punishment, but the smaller of the two would literally cry out Richies name if he tried to hold back, and, well, Richie couldn’t just ignore a man in need. It almost seemed like Eddie liked it _more_ when he was sore, saying that it pushed him to a point he didn’t know he could get to. Richie was happy he could make him feel that way.

As Eddie starts to practice his routine on the floor, Richie watches his agile movements, the curvature and twists of his body as he moves, the way his face is steady with concentration. Richie knows tonight is the night. Tonight he’s going to tell this perfect creature that he’s in love with him. He’s been thinking about it from the moment they started dating, but he didn’t want to come on too strong right away. He guessed Eddie felt the same, but they never had to courage to actually say the words. Eddie had been accepted into a college after graduation, and Richie hadn’t yet, and he didn’t know what that meant for them. Richie couldn’t necessarily blame him if he wanted to experiment in college, a lot of people do, and they were all they had ever known, it was fair for him to be curious.

But Richie still hoped, hoped he’d be enough for Eddie, even if they had to do that long distance thing that people do.

The rest of the hour soars by quicker than Richie would like, always ending too soon, and when Eddie is bouncing over to him, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, Richie picks him up in a bear hug and kisses him passionately, not giving two damns who sees.

“Richie!” Eddie squeaks against his mouth, play shoving him with his hands. “People are watching, Richie.” Richie continues to kiss him and smile against his lips, spinning them around until Eddie is giggling in his arms and he insists that Richie put him down before he sprains something.

“Ooh, Eds, look at you, worried about spraining something, I’ve never heard that complaint before,” Richie says as he lowers Eddie down to his toes. Eddie smacks his chest gently but smiles up at him

“Idiot,” he says, gathering his backpack and heading towards the exit door.

They get into Richie’s car—Eddie opening the door and sliding in quietly, while Richie jumps the doorframe and usually ends up with his legs in Eddie’s face—chatting about how nice the weather is like a domestic little old couple. Richie loves these moments, loves when he feels like he’s _married_ to Eddie. What a concept. Eddie puts his backpack on his lap, pulling out his tee shirt from before practice and changing in the passenger seat. Richie watches as the expanse of pale skin shows itself, his nipples slightly hard from the chill in the air. He licks his lips.

“Do you want to hang out tonight?” Eddie asks when he’s settled and buckled in. Eddie used to hate riding in Richie’s car because the seat belts weren’t up to code, so Richie got him a new buckle to ease his mind. Richie thinks he likes it more than he lets on when Richie speeds down the highway at night, the top down and the wind howling through their ears. He’s always laughing and has his arms spread high to the sky, a sparkle in his eyes Richie hardly sees elsewhere.

“Spaghetti, that is the dumbest question I have ever heard,” Richie says, putting the key in the ignition and roaring the sports car to life. Eddie gives him a look out of the corner of his eye and Richie chuckles. “There isn’t a night I don’t want to hang out with you.”

Eddie rolls his eyes but laughs as Richie pulls out of the parking spot and drives towards Eddie’s house. They talk about their day on the way, but it’s only about a five minute drive so they can’t get in much detail. That’s another reason they typically spend their nights together. Once high school started they had a lot less time together during actual school hours, and Richie couldn’t much handle seeing less than eight hours of Eddie a day.

It became a tradition, at first, Eddie would sneak out of his house and climb through Richie’s window because it’s on the first floor and easier to get into than Eddie’s, which is on the second. Richie would wait up for him, sliding the window open to allow the smaller boy to squeeze inside, and they’d stay up talking about action figures or girls in school.

Once Richie could drive, he’d pick Eddie up, who had become an expert at sneaking through his house while his mother was sleeping, avoiding all of the creaky spots in his wooden floor. They’d drive around aimlessly, viewing the city of Derry at night, chatting about nothing and everything, until eventually they’d park in an empty parking lot and let the car rest. Richie would smoke a joint, and Eddie would refuse, arguing that they didn’t know enough about marijuana yet to prove that it doesn’t cause cancer or something.

It was on one of those nights, Richie slightly blazed, that he noticed Eddie was particularly quiet.

“‘What’s up, babe?”’ He’d ask, even though they weren’t dating yet. Richie always used pet names on Eddie, ever since they were kids, Eddie didn’t seem to mind after a while.

“‘I…I want to tell you something,”’ he had squeaked, not bringing his eyes to Richie. “‘I think I like boys, Richie.”’

Richie swears if he was in a Looney Toons cartoon, fireworks would have started going off in his eyeballs. He held himself steady, waiting to see if Eddie would say anything else, but he didn’t _say_ anything. He just reached himself over the center console of the Porsche and pulled Richie into a kiss, sliding his hands behind his head and burying his small fingers in Richie’s dark curls.

Richie likes to think he would have been a better kisser if he wasn’t baked, but the feeling of Eddie’s lips against his honestly had him in shock. It was better than he had ever imagined, and it felt like a dream. He let Eddie lead, not wanting to push any boundaries, and when he broke the kiss and Richie opened his eyes, he could see that Eddie’s were watering.

“‘Eddie, baby what’s wrong?’” Richie had sprung into protection mode immediately, as he still does, wiping away the tears with his thumb as they fell from Eddie’s beautiful brown eyes.

“‘Your breath reeks, Rich,”’ Eddie said with a laugh, and Richie gawked at him because it was probably the funniest thing he had ever heard, and it hadn’t even come out of his own mouth.

“‘I’ll remember to bring a mint next time I know a cute boy is going to kiss me,”’ Richie quipped back, smiling at Eddie and staring into his eyes like the were the only thing in the world he ever wanted to see. They aren’t far from it.

They started officially dating soon after, keeping it a secret as best they could, but of course, the other Losers found out eventually. They had been happy for them, which eased both of their minds, but there seemed to be an unspoken understanding that the two of them wouldn’t be hanging out with the group quite as often anymore. The same thing had happened with Bev and Ben, who were both busy enough working that they didn’t want to spend any of their free time without the other.

When Richie rolls up to the house a block away from Eddie’s house, he leans in and kisses him softly goodbye, promising he’ll come and pick him up later tonight. Eddie gets out of the car but leans back in through the window on second thought.

“Hey, can we go to that parking lot we used to go to?” He asks, his forearms resting on the open window.

“Hell yeah we can, Mr. K. Wherever you’d like to go, I’ll bring us there,” Richie says, raising his hand to his forehead and saluting Eddie, which makes Eddie roll his eyes.

“See you tonight, dummy,” Eddie says and starts walking towards his house. As Richie watches him go, his hips swaying in those shorts, his legs gracefully carrying him along the sidewalk, his backpack bouncing against his back, he knows for sure.

Tonight is definitely the night.

**

Richie Tozier feels truly nervous for the first time in his young life. He’s sitting on his bed, leg tapping underneath him, his mind absolutely blank. He doesn’t know how tonight is going to go, and that terrifies him a bit. He doesn’t know what he’s so worried about, like he’s said a million times, he’s pretty sure Eddie feels the same way.

 _The threat of college was never an issue before, though. The threat of_ losing _Eddie._

He thinks to himself and grumbles, falling back into his bed with his hands over his face in defeat. He’s just going to have to wait. That’s it. Time isn’t going to go any faster if he keeps thinking about it.

He decides to take a nap, forcing himself into sleep to get himself out of his own head. When he wakes up, dazed and with a slight headache, he reads that it’s 10:13pm on his bedside clock. Panicking a bit, he falls out of his bed, rubbing his eyes to try to wake himself up and throwing on a new pair of pants. Less rips this time, it’s probably colder out by now. He’s sure Eddie is waiting for him, usually he’s there _right_ at ten so that Eddie doesn’t get worried, so he hurls himself through his house, grabbing his keys as he flies out the door.

When he gets to the house a block away, he sees Eddie sitting on the curb, his legs curled up to his chest. He’s wearing a hoodie now, a nice salmon color that Richie likes him in, but the same shorts. Richie rolls his eyes, he never should have told Eddie what those shorts did to him, poor kid was going to freeze to death out here.

Shielding his eyes from the headlights, Eddie stands up and wanders over to the passenger side, opening the door and plopping in heavily.

“What the hell, Rich? It’s way past ten, I’ve been sitting out there forever,” he says, clicking his seat belt and aiming the air vent at his legs.

“Sorry baby, I fell asleep, got here as fast as I could,” Richie says apologetically, leaning over to kiss Eddie on the cheek. Eddie doesn’t turn and respond like he usually does, he just sits there, staring out the front window, his arms wrapped around his torso. Richie turns up the heat and closes the windows, trying to help warm Eddie up. He remembers he has a blanket in the trunk from the nights that they would lay on the hood of his car in the summer and make out, legs curled together against smooth metal. He makes a mental note to get it for them when they stop. 

Richie curses himself for already fucking this up, and heads towards the parking lot, hoping that Eddie will get over it if he just has some time to be mad. The parking lot is out of the way a bit, lying right on the perimeter of the city line. Richie thinks it’s part of an old factory that burned down a while ago, but he’s not sure. It’s a good spot because there isn’t much light pollution, and on a clear night you can see millions of stars. When they get there, Richie opens the convertible top, then pops the trunk open to get the blanket. Eddie watches him with a confused glare, but when Richie brings the blanket out and wraps it around Eddie’s body, he can feel the tension leave the air.

“Sorry,” Eddie says when Richie sits back down in the drivers seat.

“Me too,” Richie replies, turning on the radio and letting the quiet hum of “Live to Tell” by Madonna play in the background. They both recline their seats, looking up at the stars which are plentiful in the dark sky above them. Richie reaches out a hand and rubs circles on Eddie’s knee where it rests under the soft blanket. He wants to say the words he’s been desperate to say for so long now, but they seem to be locked away in his throat, aggressively fighting against him. So instead, he digs a little deeper into Eddie’s knee, and he knows the other boy notices because of the way he adjusts his position, his spine becoming a bit more rigid.

Richie learned about Eddie’s knee sensitivity on accident, way before they were ever touching each other for pleasure and not play. They had been wrestling and Richie accidentally grabbed his knee from behind, causing Eddie to jolt and giggle so spastically Richie thought he might have broke him. Once they did start to touch each other for pleasure, Richie would rub his fingers into the divot of his knee once he knew he was close, and Eddie would spill out against his chest soon after, moaning Richies name.

Richie adjusts his hand so it’s underneath the blanket, and slides his fingers along Eddie’s thigh, smirking to himself when he feels goosebumps form in his wake. Eddie shivers a bit at the coldness of Richie’s touch, but doesn’t stop him, letting him reach all the way up to the hem of his shorts and dance around the soft skin there. Richie knows once he gets Eddie going that he doesn’t want to stop, he becomes like an animal, all hot and feral, teeth and tongue. Richie loves pulling that side of him out of his shell, and controlling it if he gets too cocky.

Eddie gasps a bit when Richie stretches his fingers to graze Eddie’s cock, feeling it pulse under his fingertips and grow in size slightly. Richie closes his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself from rushing, and swirls his thumb around the slit, causing Eddie to swear under his breath.

But Richie isn’t going to give him what he wants that easily. He moves his hands completely away from Eddie’s now hard cock, as the man gives him a side eye glare like if he doesn’t touch him again he’s going to attack him or something. Tracing up under Eddie’s hoodie, he toys with his hard nipple, pulling it slightly and pinching the tip, causing Eddie to shake and his head to lean back against the head rest. His eyes look like they’re rolled back behind his lids, his mouth open in a slight gape, and Richie just can’t resist that.

He adjusts himself so he’s on his side, facing Eddie, and brings his other hand to his mouth, cupping his chin at first before tracing his lip and opening his mouth wider with his pointer finger. Eddie moans against the touch, his tongue coming out to lick Richie’s finger, swirling around the tip of it.

“Suck it, baby,” Richie whispers, and Eddie does as he’s told, hallowing his lips and pulling Richie’s entire finger into his mouth. “Fuck, you’re such a good boy.” Eddie slides his tongue against the bottom side of his finger, coaxing him to put another finger inside, so Richie does, and Eddie moans as he pulls them both into his mouth. His tongue does figure eights between the digits, moistening them completely before letting Richie finger fuck his mouth. With his other hand, Richie continues to play with Eddie’s nipple before realizing how hard he’s become in his jeans. And well, that’s just not fair is it?  
He takes his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth, who whimpers a bit, and focuses on undoing his own pants, pulling his stiff dick out of his underwear. Eddie eyes it hungrily, his pupils clearly dilated despite the low light in the car.

“Show me what you can do with my cock,” Richie orders, and Eddie reacts instantly, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning over the console, putting his lips on Richie’s dick and kissing the head all over. “Show me, little slut.”

Eddie lives up to the name and tongues at the head, flicking it over and over, sometimes with just the tip, other times letting it go flat and wet. Richie moans deep in his throat, curling a hand into Eddie’s hair. Eddie hums against Richie’s cock, sliding his wet lips down the shaft until he reaches his balls, pulling one into his mouth and tugging slightly.

“Fuck, baby,” Richie moans, his insides clenching with pleasure as Eddie makes work of his balls, switching between them before going back to sucking down Richie’s dick in one go. Richie is so proud of him for how far he’s come. He used to gag the instant his dick hit his throat, but now Eddie can swallow him whole. However, now he gets a little too confident, a little too in control of the situation, and Richie needs to put a stop to it, so he pulls on Eddie’s hair and gets him off of his dick. Eddie’s big brown eyes gaze up at him, and Richie swears he could look at this forever, his cock against Eddie’s soft freckled cheek, his mouth wet with saliva. He moves his hand from his hair and gently traces down his cheek, ending up at his mouth again, and pulling his lower jaw down with two fingers in his mouth. Richie leans forward and lets the spit gather in his mouth before slowing letting it fall into Eddie’s open mouth, landing on his tongue, his eyes closing at the sensation and a moan erupting through his throat. Richie grins at him before bringing their lips together, tasting himself on Eddie’s tongue as they move against each other, tiny moans coming from both of their lips.

“Get on my lap, baby,” Richie says after he lays a bite on Eddie’s lower lip that makes the smaller boy hiss. Eddie does as he’s told, such a good boy, and lifts himself off his own seat to straddle Richie’s hips. It’s a good thing Eddie is so small otherwise they’d never have room for this in the Porsche. Eddie takes his hoodie off, throwing it beside them in the passenger seat.

“Can I take my shorts off, daddy?” Eddie asks, his eyes hooded as he looks down at Richie beneath him.

Richie shakes his head, smacking his ass with his hand which causes Eddie to yelp quietly. “You can take them off when I tell you to.” Eddie moans but doesn’t argue, leaning in to kiss Richie again, all tongue and teeth and hunger. Richie touches his own dick between them, pumping it slightly, just to keep it interesting. He likes to get close to the edge and then stop himself because he knows it drives Eddie insane that he isn’t touching him instead. Richie breaks the kiss to move down Eddie’s neck, biting harshly before kissing, pulling moans out of Eddie with each bite. Making his way down to his collarbone, he bites below his Adams apple, which makes Eddie’s hips jolt forward of their own accord. He sucks on the spot, feeling the moans vibrate through Eddie’s throat against his lips and moaning despite himself.

Wrapping his long arms around his back, Richie pulls Eddie flush to him, continuing to move his mouth down and explore more of Eddie’s body. He bites at his nipples, pulling them with his teeth before licking and kissing over them, and sucks on the skin of his chest until he can see dark bruises start to form. Eddie is going crazy above him, his hips thrusting against Richie’s chest, his breathing short and labored, his hands digging into the seat on either side of Richie’s head. He’s getting desperate, Richie can see it in his face, his eyes squeezed tight and biting hard on his lower lip.

Good, just the way he likes him.

When Richie is done with his chest, he grabs Eddie’s cock through his shorts, making him jump and squeak out a fragile noise. Richie pumps him agonizingly slowly, it almost feels cruel, but when he sees the little dark spot start to form on the head of his dick, he knows it’s exactly what he wants.

“Baby,” Richie says deeply, using the voice he knows makes Eddie wild. “Show me that pretty cock of yours.”

Eddie snaps out of his haze, following orders and pulling his shorts down. It’s a little awkward in the tight space of the car, but Richie is patient as he figures it out. Once they’re down to his ankles, Richie just stares at him, his dick rock hard and leaking, his balls pulled up tight to his body in the colder temperature.

“Daddy?” Eddie asks quietly.

“What is it, kitten?” Richie replies, genuinely intrigued. Usually Eddie doesn’t ask for anything specific, it’s usually just moans of ‘more, more, more’, and he’s excited to see what he has in mind.

“Will…will you choke me, please?” Eddie whimpers, looking into Richie’s eyes, and he can see the moisture there, the ecstasy sending his body into overdrive, and he fucking loves it.

And Richie is a generous lover, he’s willing to give Eddie what he wants, a little bit at a time. Richie takes both of his hands and glides them up either side of Eddie’s neck, feeling the goosebumps grow under them, before resting his thumbs at the base of his throat.

“I need you to tell me if it’s too much. Can you do that, baby?” Richie asks, and Eddie nods enthusiastically. Richie pushes against his windpipe slightly, and Eddie inhales heavily, his eyes squeezing shut again as a tear falls down his cheek. “You like that, huh?”

Eddie nods against Richie’s hold, and he pushes in harder, he can feel the tension against his hands as Eddie’s throat searches for air. It makes his cock pulse.

Without warning he removes his hands, lifting underneath himself to pull his pants all the way down, their cocks rubbing together and each of them moan the others name at the feeling. Richie gathers a large amount of spit in his mouth before spitting it into his hand and reaching under Eddie’s body towards his ass. Eddie makes the cutest excited noise Richie has ever heard, and he still doesn’t understand how he can look so cute when he’s begging to be fucked.

Richie rubs his slack fingers against Eddie’s hole, spreading his legs farther open in the seat. Richie’s lucky he’s got a boyfriend who can be so bendy, otherwise they’d never be able to do this in this position. He pushes a finger in gently and Eddie moans with it as it slides into him, pushing back into it to pull it deeper. Richie moves it around gently, not nearly as intensely as he knows Eddie is itching for, loosening him up. When Eddie is mewling above him, his dick literally dripping pre-cum, Richie decides to have a little mercy and pushes in another finger, Eddie’s hole reacting quickly with the sensation.

“You like that baby? You like when I spread you open like this?” Richie asks, leaning his head against Eddie’s chest and biting at him while his fingers slide in and out of his ass.

Eddie doesn’t respond, can’t respond, just humps down onto Richie’s hand over and over, his dick rubbing against Richie’s tee shirt, wicked sounds of pleasure drooling from his mouth. Richie pushes another finger in, his other hand holding Eddie’s hips steady, careful not to hurt him with the force and lack of lubrication. Eddie doesn’t seem to mind.

“Ri-Richie,” Eddie moans above him, and Richie looks up to see his beautiful face looking down at him, tearing streaming down his cheeks.

“What is it, kitten?” Richie repeats, bringing his face closer to Eddie’s so they’re only a breath away. “Want daddy to fuck you?” Eddie nods his head enthusiastically. “Want me to fill up your little hole? Want my hot cum inside you?” Eddie continues to nod, his hands reaching to grab Richie’s hair and scratch along his scalp, which makes Richie growl under his breath. “Want me to prove how much of a little whore you are?”

“Please,” Eddie groans. “Please, I want you inside me. Want to feel you.”

And well, Richie’s only human.

He removes his fingers carefully from Eddie’s ass, spitting into his hand again and lathering his cock in the saliva. They’ve had to not use lube once or twice before, so he knows he needs to go a little slower than usual, but when Eddie forcefully starts kissing his neck, he can barely hold himself back as he lifts Eddie above his dick.

“Breathe, baby,” Richie says softly and Eddie nods. As he inhales, Richie brings his hips down to meet the tip of his cock, the head pushing in with a bit of force. Eddie moans loudly into Richie’s ear as he takes him deeper, and he’s already trying to thrust onto Richie’s dick like he’s going to die if he doesn’t get him filled up quicker. Richie holds him steady, trying to slow him down as he fucks up into him, inch by inch.

Richie has pretty much memorized where Eddie’s prostate is inside him, and angles himself to brush against it with his cock, which makes Eddie scream in pleasure, his body going limp in his hands. Richie brushes it again, enjoying how tight Eddie clenches around him when he does, how fast his breathing gets. No one else could ever make him feel this way. Releasing his hand from his hip, he brings it up to Eddie’s neck again, applying pressure on his throat until Eddie is moaning like he’s wounded, clapping his ass down onto Richie’s thighs. Richie can barely contain himself, Eddie feels so good, so warm all around him, it makes the coil in his belly grow hotter and tighter. He hisses under his breath, throwing his head back against the seat and letting Eddie ride him.

When Richie feels himself becoming close, too close, he takes his hand away from Eddie’s throat, listening as he inhales heavily, and pulls his own shirt above his head. He then spits into his hand again before grabbing Eddie’s leaking cock and wetting it down.

“Richie,” Eddie groans, continuing to push down and take Richie’s whole dick inside him. “Richie, _please_ ,” he insists.

“Please what?” Richie asks, faking curiosity and Eddie moans.

“I want to cum Richie, please let me cum,” he whimpers, his dick leaking so much pre-cum Richie is surprised he hasn’t cum yet. He knows it’s because he hasn’t allowed him to yet. _Such_ a good boy.

“You want me to make you cum, pretty whore?” Richie asks and Eddie nods and grinds against Richie’s hips. When their bellies touch, Richie has an idea, and he sits up completely straight so they’re flat against each other. Richie spits down between them on Eddie’s cock, wetting them both, before grabbing onto Eddie’s ass and bouncing him on his dick. Eddie throws his head back as his dick rubs against Richie’s chest, sliding between their bodies with the perfect amount of pressure. “Cum for me then, baby,” he says.

And Eddie does, with a scream, shooting hot ropes of cum between Richie’s chest and his own as he slides frantically against him. He leans his head back, exposing his smooth chest and throat where Richie can see the bruises and bites he’s left behind. His body is shaking above him, his bare thighs quivering and his hands gripping onto the seat desperately. Richie hears him whimpering as he rides his orgasm, but he continues to fuck into him like he still wants to make him cum. He holds Eddie tight to his body, his cum sticking them together, and fucks up into Eddie’s ass hard, pushing as deep as he can into his frail frame.

He’s so close that with a few more deep thrusts, Richie is cumming as well, his dick pulsing in Eddie’s hole as cum fills him up and makes him so much wetter. Richie moans deeply, fucking into Eddie so hard he’s surprised he doesn’t say anything about it hurting. When the waves of his orgasm finish flooding over him, he takes his hand and snakes it around the back of Eddie’s neck, pulling his head up so he can see those pretty tears as they fall down his cheeks.

“Hi, baby,” Richie murmurs, kissing Eddie’s lips softly.

Eddie wipes his eyes a bit and smiles at Richie, who smiles back because _fuck_ he’s just perfect.

“Eddie, can I tell you something?” Richie asks between feather light kisses along his jaw. Eddie hums yes in response. “I’m in love with you, Eddie.”

Eddie doesn’t even skip a beat, “It’s about time you said something.” Richie laughs in euphoria against Eddie’s chin, burying his face in his shoulder. Eddie is laughing too, wrapping his arms around Richie and holding him close. “I’m in love with you, too, Richie. But if we keep hugging with all this cum between us I’m going to lose it.”

Eddie carefully releases Richie, reaching over and grabbing napkins from the glove compartment and making quick work of cleaning them both up. Richie smiles at him the whole time, just watching and admiring him. He can’t believe he was nervous to tell him that; he can’t believe he hasn’t been saying it this whole time.

“Now you can’t get rid of me, Eds,” Richie says when they’re cleaned off and Eddie is pulling his clothes back on. Eddie laughs and tugs on his hoodie again, looking up through the open top of the car.

“Right back at you, Trashmouth,” Eddie says with a smile, leaning his head against Richie’s shoulder. Richie lifts his arm and wraps it around Eddie’s body, pulling the blanket over them both. As they stare up into the star freckled sky, Richie knows that whatever happens, they’ll always have this moment of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can come chat with me on [ Tumblr ](https://helaheim.tumblr.com) I swear I don't bite <3  
> Also, go check out Bimmy's work if you haven't already, she's unbelievably talented!


End file.
